In a Fleeting Moment (LTF)
"In a Fleeting Moment" is the third episode of Season 1 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight. It aired September 16th, 2016. Summary Lillian's conditions worsen, and when Evan's group finds another survivor, a controversial decision is made. Plot Synopsis Douglas peers around the corner of the hallway and then turns back to Lillian and his family saying that it’s safe. The five run through the hall and Douglas opens the door to the stairs and lets Adele and the children in first. As Adele passes, she gives him a glare, and behind her Samantha walks with Gavin. They hurry down and at the bottom they exit into the lobby area. There are no walkers in sight, so they hurry through the front entrance and run into an alley. They catch the attention of a few walkers, so Adele and Douglas take care of them. In the alley, Adele begins to notice Lillian sweating profusely. She questions Douglas if they should leave her behind, but Douglas says that they are not doing that until they are sure that she is turning. Adele mumbles to herself as Douglas approaches Lillian that by then it will be too late. Douglas asks Lillian if she’s feeling alright, and Lillian just says she’s a little hot is all. Douglas asks if she’s sure and Lillian says that she is fine. Gavin points out a walker approaching and Douglas peels away from Lillian to stab it in the head. Lillian tells the family to follow her, but as she begins hurrying through the alley, she trips and falls into a few garbage cans, creating a loud clatter. Adele, mad at Lillian, tells her kids to begin running down the alley as walkers begin stumbling into the alley. Adele follows, tailed by Douglas and Lillian. They hurry down the alley between the buildings until they reach the end, which opens into the street. Adele is wary about traveling down the walker infested streets with her children, but Lillian says that it’s the only way. Douglas volunteers to lead the walkers away by distracting them, and as he does it Adele and the children run across the street and take refuge in a bakery. As Douglas leads the walkers away, he turns the corner to find lots of walkers wandering around. He’s noticed immediately and the walkers begin to approach. He turns to try to run the other way, but a crowd of walkers await for him there as well. Thinking quickly, he runs through the entrance of the nearest building, a store, and the others can only watch in terror as the walkers surround the door, trapping him inside. Fisher yells at King to stop. As soon as the tank slows, Fisher hops out, followed by Evan, and approaches Landon as he sits dumbfounded in the middle of the streets. Fisher tells him that he needs to get to Capitol Hill where it will be safe. Landon asks him how it will be safe and Fisher says that it just will. Evan says that there’s enough room for him to ride with them. Landon doesn’t like the idea but after Fisher and Evan gives him a few convincing reasons, he gives in. Inside the tank, Landon takes a seat next to Autumn and Autumn eyes the guns in his hand. Landon notices this and sets it down next to him. They’re soon off again and shortly they come across a giant crowd of walkers surrounding a building. Fisher tells King to stop when he notices a Lillian and Adele waving their arms. Evan peeks up to see what’s going on and when he sees them he says that they have to save him. Fisher says that they can’t because of the walkers, and Evan points out that they have kids with them. Fisher then sees that Lillian is bitten and he says that they cannot go get them with her like that. Adele suddenly begins running towards them and when she reaches them, she begs them to help because her husband is stuck in the store. When Landon recognizes her, he says that they should help her. Inside the store, Douglas pushes racks of clothes into the sliding doors so the walkers don’t get in. With the doors mostly covered, it looks safe but as soon as the walkers clear the first layers of doors and wander into the next, he knows that he’ll need more. He drags and pushes more racks to the doors until he can hardly see the walkers anymore. One’s hand suddenly smashes through the glass and reaches out. He backs away and as more hands get through, he decides that it’s safer to hide on the second floor. On the way up the stairs, a large walker pushes through a rack, letting in tons of walkers. He hurries up the stairs and at the top he gets right to work on pushing the racks down the stairs to block the walkers. Outside, Landon suggests shooting at the walkers with the rounds in the tank, but King tells him that it could kill him. Adele says that she’s willing to take the chance because it’s better to die in an explosion than be dismembered by walkers. Fisher agrees and tells Adele to get in the tank. After yelling at Lillian to get the kids back into the bakery, she gets inside and King aims the tank gun to the walkers. Fisher closes the hatch and loads the gun, and King shoots it. The walkers fly everywhere but the lot still alive get back up and begin crawling to the tank. Fisher checks to see the scene unfold and he forces everybody out. From the top of the tank, King begins shooting at them. As she does so, Fisher gets everybody off of the tank on the other side of the walkers. As the walkers reach the tank, King jumps off and follows Fisher and the others to the bakery. Only a few walkers notice them and Fisher and Evan easily take them out with knives. The six reach the store where Lillian is waiting for them anxiously. Inside, Autumn notices Lillian’s bite mark and begins to freak out. King attempts to calm her down as Landon asks why she’s with them if she has a bite mark. Lillian says that she hasn’t turned, and Landon says “yet.” Lillian tries to conceal the bite mark but Landon grabs her and tells her that she’s as good as dead. Evan and Fisher jumps in immediately, pulling the two apart. Evan says that she isn’t dead yet, and that she isn’t showing the symptoms that Scott had. Landon says that it doesn’t mean she won’t turn. Evan says that they don’t have to worry right now, but Landon objects, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Lillian. Samantha nearby screams and Gavin turns away. Fisher tackles Landon to the ground, causing Landon to fire a shot. Fisher pulls the gun from him and stuffs it into his holster. Landon demands his gun back, but Fisher refuses. Evan swears at Landon, telling him that he just attracted all of the walkers over. Landon yells at him that there is already one in the room with them. Lillian tells him to shut up. As the three begin arguing, Gavin asks his sister if their father is okay. Samantha lies saying that he’s fine, and Gavin nods. Eventually, Adele gets tired of the arguing and tells them that her ex-husband is stuck in the store, and that they need to get him. Landon says that he’s dead, just like Lillian. Evan tells him to shut up, and Adele continues saying that they need a plan. When walkers begin banging against the doors, she says that they need to do it quickly. In the store, Douglas seems to have created some sort of blockage on the stairs that the walkers can’t seem to climb up. He stands there and rests for a moment, staring at the walkers trying to crawl their way up the blockade. Back in the bakery, the group works on blocking the doors with the tables and chairs when Lillian begins coughing up blood. King helps her take a seat and she feels her head and looks at Fisher with a worried look. Adele, hardly surprised by Lillian’s sudden sickness, says that another moment they don’t save her ex, another moment gone that he has to live. Tired of her complaining, Fisher offers to go with her, but Evan says that he can go because not only does he know that store rather well, but also because they need Fisher there. Fisher seems wary at first at letting him go, but lets him. Before going, Fisher reminds him how to safely handle the knife, and although he doesn’t want to, Evan listens. Adele and Evan soon head out through the back of the building and circle around through the back to the back entrance of the store. Adele asks if he’s sure he knows what he’s doing, and Evan says for the most part he does. He just wanted to help out. Adele stops him and asks him how old he is, and Evan answers twenty-four. As Evan hurries to the entrance, Adele gives him an untrustworthy look. When the two enter, they both see the walkers crowding around the stairs. Both jump to the ground and after a moment they both are sure that they weren’t noticed. Evan says that he’s sure that her ex is up there, and because the walkers aren’t just walking up the stairs there must be something in their way. Adele suggests using the elevator. Evan seems surprised at the thought at first, wondering aloud if there is even power, and Adele says that if the lights are on then there must be power. The two hurry to the elevator, pressing the up button and waiting for the thing to arrive and for the doors to open. The elevator lets out a loud ding as it arrives, but fortunately the walkers by the stairs don’t hear it over their growls. As the doors open, though, a fat walker falls out onto Adele. She screams, getting the attention of the walkers. Evan quickly grabs it and tries to pull it off of her, but it is too large, so he plunges the knife into the back of it’s head and lets it roll off of Adele. Adele gets to her feet and brushes herself off, clearly panicked. Evan pulls the knife out of the walker and stops when he sees Adele horrified, staring behind him. He follows her gaze to find the giant cluster of walkers. Evan quickly pulls her and himself into the elevator and slams the button to the second floor. They both sigh in relief as the doors slide shut and try to regain their breath as the elevator rises. After a moment, Evan asks for Adele’s name, giving her his. Adele formally introduces herself and tells him about her ex-husband, but the conversation stops there as soon as the elevators doors open. Douglas turns and looks very relieved to see Adele, even though she is his ex-wife. The two embrace before Douglas asks who Evan is. He introduces himself before saying that they need to get out of there. Douglas suggests going back down the elevator, but Adele tells him that there is no way out of there without being trampled. Evan peeks over the stairs and says that’s the only safe way down. Douglas questions if it’s really safe because of all the clothes racks in the way. Evan snaps at him if there is another idea. Adele points out that they seem to be attracted to sound, because when she was knocked over they all came running. Douglas asks how that could help, and Even suddenly gets the idea. He suggests pushing down one of the few remaining clothes racks in order to get their attention. Adele and Douglas agree. They drag one to the stairs and push it down, causing a great ruckus. Down by the elevator, all the walkers turn and approach the stairs. The three run back to the elevator and head down. At the bottom, the elevator dings as it opens, plucking the attention of more than a few walkers. Douglas pushes Adele to the back entrance and Evan follows, the walkers limping after them. They walk into the alley and immediately Evan seems confused. He doesn’t know which way they came. When the doors open and walkers come streaming through, Douglas says that any way is a good way, so they run to the left. They reach the door that Evan and Adele recognize as the back door to the bakery and hurry in. Inside, they hear yelling. They venture in cautiously to find Fisher and Landon arguing about the fate of Lillian as King bends over her in order to examine her. Lillian doesn’t look any better, in fact worse. At one of the tables Autumn and Samantha sit with Gavin as they watch the scene unfold. Landon tries to grab for his gun from Fisher but Fisher keeps it from him, telling him that Lillian will be fine. Landon tells him that he is lying to both himself and Lillian. When Fisher notices Lillian’s eyes slowly closing, he tells Landon quietly that it’s better to die thinking that you won’t turn than knowing that you will. Landon tells him that that is why they need to kill her, just shoot her in the head and get it over with. Fisher says that it isn’t the humane thing to do. Landon asks if just standing by and watching somebody die is the humane thing to do. Lillian suddenly blurts out that Landon is right, putting somebody with no hope of survival is the right thing to do. Landon basks in the moment of support until Fisher hands him his gun, telling him to do what he must. Fisher about walks away before adding that what Landon is about to do is murder. Landon says that it may be true, but at least it’s for the greater good. Fisher is about to speak to him before thinking better of it, and he walks away, approaching King. Landon raises the gun to Lillian, but Adele tells him not to do it in here with the kids. Samantha tells her mother that she’s fine with it, but Adele tells her that it is Gavin she’s worried about. To appease her mother, Samantha grabs Gavin and pulls him away. As soon as they’re out of sight, Landon raises the gun again and Lillian gives one weak smile before he pulls the trigger. The screen cuts to black before she is killed. Later in the day, the nine survivors travel down the road in hopes of reaching Capitol Hill by sunset. Adele tries to comfort Gavin as he complains and even Fisher seems not to be much into it. Douglas soon approaches Fisher and asks him if they can take a short break. Fisher says that it isn’t much further, but Douglas points out that he said that ages ago. Fisher gives in and lets everybody rest by a table under an umbrella. As they rest, Evan notices a silhouette in the streets. He asks Autumn next to her if she saw it too and she says yes. Evan tells Fisher about it and the three go to investigate. They venture through the streets and soon reach the place that it was last seen. They seem to have lost it, but Autumn points out something inside an empty building. They slowly enter and the person raises a gun. Fisher tells them that they mean no harm, and the man doesn’t respond. Fisher approaches the man slowly until he raises his finger and tells them to watch out. They turn as a walker comes in, grabbing Autumn. The man begins shooting at the thing, and while a bullet finds the walker’s head, two find Autumn’s abdomen. Autumn falls to the floor, her face in a patch of sun. The man suddenly drops the gun to the ground, swearing in surprise. He proceeds to call out Autumn’s name. Other Cast None Deaths *Lillian Edwards Trivia * The title of this episode could have something to do with when Sean accidentally shoots his own daughter, having tried to shoot the walker instead but having missed and shot her.